valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Demise
DMG 3 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Dimensional Ball |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +100% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Dimensional Ball |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG 5 times to all enemies / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG 5 times to all enemies / 25% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Dimensional Ball |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +150% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Dimensional Ball |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG 5 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG 5 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Dimensional Ball |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs x2 = -1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Demise came to check out Demon Beach. She's been working hard since her defeat. |friendship = I should finish and get back to my training, so I can beat her. |meet = Time to check this place out... for Lord Calamity, of course. |battle start = I've some cleaning to do. |battle end = I could win...in my dreams. |friendship max = I find that certain weakness of Lord Calamity's adorable. |friendship event = I'm here to seek chimeras and study the area. I'll bring Lord Calamity next time to practice swimming. |rebirth = I was defeated by Disaster in front of Lord Calamity. Losing was bad enough, but I also dishonored Calamity. I will never commit such a shameful act again. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Abyssal Elixir (Night) |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin